I Promise Not To Talk About Love
by NeverForgetHowMuchILoveYou
Summary: Jellal seduces a broken Erza.


Hey Guys! I know I have "Adicto" pending but I need to practice my dirty writting so that story comes out awesome so...sorry. I made this as a draft I guess sorry I havent updated but I hope you like this, it will be two chapters long only I just want to see if it hooks you all up and if it does I'll upload the second chapter as well.

Thanks for everything and pleaaaaase leave me reviews:D

enjoy!

I own nothing (especially a phrase I dare you all to identify)

**Chapter 1**

She's been crying for a while now he observed.

Everyone in the club already knew Jellal and not only from the outside. He's got this promiscuous reputation and he was about to prove once again why.

"I just go head on to her" he said straightening up from his previous laid position against the wall.

"Shit man, she seems really sad, like she's been gone through a lot" his friend Natsu disagreed but Jellal gave him a little pat on the shoulder and reassured him.

"Don't worry, it's just heartache"

Natsu kept saying no with his head, but Jellal ignored him and went towards her.

He heard his friend mutter some shit about him but he couldn't care less, not now that he's just a few steps away from his next meal.

He sat next to her on the Bar and examined her before making his move. Not that he could see a lot cause she was laying on the bar and her arms covered her face, but one thing he did notice was her hair. It was bright scarlet like nothing he has ever seen and it was calling his name.

He also spotted seven untouched tequila shots next to her, probably from other hunters he thought.

He took one and slammed the glass down, but she didn't move and inch. Gray, the bartender, gave him a look and Jellal raised a hand saying hi.

Everyone knows Jellal and what his intentions when he's next to a girl so it wasn't that hard for Gray to guess the reason he was there.

"Get away from her, Asshole, she had enough" Jellal smirked and did another shot.

"My favorite kind" he said slamming the glass down like before.

Gray rolled his eyes but he didn't want problems so he just left.

He did one more shot and now he felt ready to do his thing.

"Excuse me Darling, are you okay?"

She looked up, Jellal was stunned with her sight. Soft features, warm chocolate eyes and her hair was the perfect shade of scarlet and cascaded naturally all the way to her hips.

Obviously he had burned her clothes away from the distance to imagine all her glory but he never expected her face to be so majestic.

'Bonus' he thought.

Another thing everyone knows about Jellal is that he's not the superficial kind of guy, he does anyone.

Anyone.

'Can't wait to rip off all those clothes to see what's inside' he thought but held his best smile to her.

She read his soul by looking closely at his eyes. She had an intense look and Jellal had trouble maintaining a stern look, especially when all he really wanted was to fuck with her.

'Black shoes, black jeans, black shirt, face tattoed and blue hair…douche' she thought.

"Leave me alone" He was surprised with her response and it was visible in his face along with some fake confusion and genuine acting.

"I-I'm sorry I was just trying to-"

"Please," she said sarcastically "your intentions are written all over your face"

She turned around with her arms crossed.

"Go away perv"

Jellal couldn't possibly show more signs of astonishment, true astonishment, but she had already looked away.

She was actually hiding the blush in her face, he was really really good looking.

He blink several times before regaining his cool, afterwards he chuckled.

"Okay, okay, you got me" he admitted matter of factly.

Erza turned to face him again, giving him an incredulous look.

"You're unbelievable" she said and proceeded to get off her seat. Jellal grabbed her wrist hand held it against the bar, she glared.

He smiled "I know you want to" her look was of disbelief.

"You're an ass," she said tiredly and jerked her hand away, freeing herself from his hold and walked away.

He sat there frozen for a little while, 'It's been a while since I had to run after a woman, I kind of like her game' he thought.

Jellal might be enjoying this a little too much, she was a challenge unlike all the other girls he's been with and being the best player, he accepts the challenge with open arms.

He did another shot, got up and followed her with quick steps, pushing people out of his way. The crowd of people in the dance floor almost made him lose sight of her but with those scarlet tresses it was impossible for his eyes not to follow.

She didn't notice him coming. Jellal grabbed her arms from behind her and pushed her against the wall, pressing his body against her from behind, squishing her to the wall.

She could fill her heartbeat in her ears, along with his minty breath lingering the area of her ear.

"Where you think you're going?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" she shouted while trying to free herself, but Jellal won't give her another chance to escape, not know that he noticed a small crack in her voice.

He smiled.

"He doesn't deserve you Beautiful"

"And what would you know…!" she paused, fighting to regain her confidence "besides you're not better than him" another crack in her voice.

Jellal smirked.

"I make you nervous" He whispered to her ear like before but this time a little rougher.

"You don't"

"You just hid it very well" his hands began to trace down her arms, slow and meticulous "I saw it in your eyes when you looked at me before you got into this arrogant state"

"You wanna do this"

She didn't respond.

'The score is one to zero'

He smiled and before continuing he gave her body a full look.

She felt his eyes leaving burns wherever they roam in her body.

It was disgusting.

After devouring her with his eyes, he returned to whisper next to her ear again.

"Where were you headed in such fancy clothes?"

"What do you care?" she spat.

He laughed a little.

"You're rich aren't you?" his right hand began to travel down to her waist "Is that why you don't want to have me?" his hand didn't stop and now reached her abdomen "What would the people say?" he touched her.

She jerked when she felt the bolt of electricity making Jellal laugh.

She went silent again.

'That's two points now' he thought and smiled again "I won't tell", this time his whisper was low and seductive.

Convincing.

Her body trembles, showing the results of a fight between heart and mind.

'I can't do this' 'I can't…'

"I promise I won't talk to you about love"

Tears filled her eyes, she's falling apart.

"Those are whispers of a demon…"

"There's no need to fight anymore, I'll make you feel good for a little while"

"Please…don't… " her voice was breaking, he knows he already won.

"I'll help you forget him, at least for tonight"

There was a pause, until she spoke again on the verge of breaking.

"Go to hell…" her voice cracked and her tears streamed down her face.

A small laugh of victory escaped his lips.

"Come with me"


End file.
